


Bets

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-14
Updated: 2003-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Logan make a bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

Logan picked up the phone, his eyes on Scott. "Morgue, Logan speakin', I stab 'em and slab 'em."

The caller promptly hung up at the welcome.

Scott shook his head and took out two twenty-dollar bills. "I can't believe you actually did that."

Logan shrugged and shoved the bills in his pocket. "It's not like Charles would kill me for a dare."

"Only you." Scott left the room.

"Admit it. You had Bobby call you," Hank said in a knowing tone.

"Mr. Boy Scout would never think I cheated."

"I can't believe you, stealing from your own boyfriend."

Logan laughed.


End file.
